


You're Free Here

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Cas hears about Dean and promises to look after him for Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	You're Free Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one to sprinkle salt around about canon events... until today. I've never written an episode coda so fast. I was so excited last night to watch it this morning that I found myself awake at 4:30am and sat and watched it. 
> 
> And then this was written by like 7am and initially posted to tumblr, but thought I'd share it here too. It's short and sweet. 
> 
> Runs from Sam going into Dean's room onwards.

Sam aches all over and it’s a blessing if anything that Miracle follows him around. Dean’s room is... painful. The untidiness makes it feel like Dean is still here, is just down the hallway, and not… gone.

His body freezes when the phone rings. it takes him a few moments to realise it’s coming from Dean’s desk drawer. All the phones are labelled,  _ Dean’s other other phone _ vibrating away. 

He doesn’t recognise the number and he’s not sure if he wants to pick up, but he does. 

“Hello?” 

“Dean?”  _ Cas.  _

“It’s... it’s Sam.” 

“ _ Sam _ .” Castiel’s voice sounds exasperated.

Sam never thought he’d hear Cas’ voice again and tears leak from his eyes. “Dean... he’s... he’s-” 

“When?”

The lump in Sam’s throat gets thicker thinking about it. “A few days ago.” 

Castiel doesn’t say anything.

He has so many questions for Cas, but he doesn’t know where to start. He sits back down on the trunk at the end of Dean’s bed, Miracle’s head on his thigh. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he admits, and the release of those six words feel good in a way Sam hasn’t in days. 

“Go and find Eileen, Sam. I’ll look after Dean until you get here.”

Sam sniffs and the phone goes dead.

* * *

Baby is perfect as she always is, as Dean slips behind the wheel. A moment of grief washes over him. Sam’s not here, and neither is Cas. Bobby said time worked differently, but didn’t elaborate. Until then, he drives. 

The roads are unfamiliar, but it’s one long open road. Trees, mountains, lakes and rivers all pass by and the fuel gauge never goes below full. He winds up a mountainside, slow hairpin bends, the roar of Baby and a gentle breeze coming through the window. 

There’s a lookout point ahead and something tells him to stop there. There’s no rush here. 

Baby grumbles to a stop and he cuts off the engine. Stepping out, Dean straightens his jacket and smiles. The view is incredible, in all his years he hasn’t seen anything like it. 

Dean closes his eyes. For a moment back then, he really thought he’d get the chance to grow old with someone, that his hunting life would come to an end eventually leaving him and Sam to really be free. 

“You’re free here.” 

Dean turns at the sound of the voice and stops dead. 

_ Cas. _

_ “ _ Hello, Dean.” 

“Cas.” Dean’s voice nearly breaks but then he’s striding forward and taking the angel in his arms. “Never thought I’d see you again.”

“I’m here.” Castiel hugs him back, holding him tight. One thing comes to Dean’s mind but he doesn’t want to let go just yet. “I meant it.”

Relief flows through Dean and he holds Cas impossibly tighter. “Thank you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was satisfying, I know it helped me. It's not my best work, because it was written so quick in the heat of the moment (no pun intended) and I think when I'm less of a mess (it's now 11:40am and I'm still crying on and off) 
> 
> I hope you're all alright, you all deserve hugs!


End file.
